


Azure Bliss

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Heavensward, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Estinien back home in Ishgard and Nidhogg gone, the Lord Commander takes a long-needed night to celebrate his return properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Rewrote this to reflect the changes that came with 3.3. As such, it does contain 3.3 spoilers!

               “Is this _truly_ necessary…?” The Dragoon mumbled, struggling with the sheets that bound his wrists to a brass headboard. A wry smile curled upon the lips of the Lord Commander, who was currently seated on the man’s lap.

               “’Tis a special occasion. Surely you did not think ‘the usual’ would suffice, eh?” Aymeric grinned, clumsily dismounting Estinien and nearly falling on his arse in the process. “Just relax for now… enjoy the show. I’ll allow you to join shortly~” He chuckled.

               Though it happened days ago, it was still hard to believe that damned war was finally over. Aymeric could still remember clear as day the knot he felt in his chest when the possessed Estinien struck that fatal blow to Vidofnir; he thought for certain that would spell a death sentence for his dear friend. It must have been by the grace of the Fury Herself that it ended up not being the case. Aymeric dared not to think of what would have happened had he, Alphinaud, and the Warriors of Light failed to win Hraesvelgr’s support that day. Surely, Ishgard and her people would have fallen and Estinien would have been doomed to be the dragon’s puppet for eternity. The man cannot help but thank the Fury every day that it ended up not being the case.

               The moment finally presented itself that Estinien was well enough to be out and about again. It started as a simple test walk around the block, but once it was clear that Estinien had energy to spare, it ended with Aymeric proposing a celebratory drink to Estinien’s health. Alas, as much as the Lord Commander adored drowning in his cups, he could only handle so much before the alcohol took over. While Estinien was a rather calm, peaceful drunk, Aymeric became someone far less graceful and more fun-loving while under the influence.

               “… but why bind me?” Estinien continued to question. For mayhap the first time in ages, he was clad in casual garments now that he no longer takes up the lance as an Azure Dragoon- though they had grown quite disheveled since the drinking began. An untucked, unbuttoned shirt revealed his scarred, chiseled chest that the Lord Commander couldn’t help but graze with his fingertips.

               He hummed, looking over Estinien with a gaze that Ishgard’s maidens could only dream of seeing themselves. “It’s simple… you cannot be trusted.” He smirked. To that, Estinien could only heave a sigh, a faint smile evident on his features. A kiss was planted on the bridge of the Dragoon’s nose before Aymeric backed off to disrobe. Estinien watched, trying to keep up his usual stoic expression despite there being a terribly attractive man shedding clothes right before his eyes. The sight of his neutral expression sent Aymeric into a giggling fit. “At least _pretend_ to be excited!”

               “…Huzzah.”

               A gentle punch on the shoulder followed along with some chuckles from Estinien. Now _that_ was more like it. The Estinien that Aymeric knew from the war would not have dared to crack a smile, or even laugh for that matter, so this was a most welcoming change.

               Now that he was naked, Aymeric plucked a bottle from inside his nightstand and crawled on the bed across from Estinien. He made a puzzled expression at the Dragoon, tilting his head slightly. “Ah!” Reaching over, he unfastened the remaining buttons on the man’s shirt, exposing more of his scarred, lean body. “Perfect.” He whispered to himself, giving a satisfied nod. Estinien quirked a brow at his friend, though an amused smile remained. He remembered absolutely hating when Aymeric got like this, but now… now he could find it in himself to become more tolerant, more entertained, and Aymeric could probably sense this.

               “So…” Aymeric started as he poured the bottle’s contents into his hand. “…I’ve not done anything like this before… ‘s a little embarrassing… but I want to do it for you.” Estinien arched an eyebrow again. Halone, what was he up to? “Just sit tight and watch, m’kay?” Now both brows were arched when Aymeric began to pump himself. Oh he was gone, alright… normally the Lord Commander was the last one to be so lewd. Would it even be morally right to watch such a display? Regardless, he kept on going, now taking his free hand to his ass to lubricate himself.

               Once the scene before him had set in, Estinien’s brows lowered to their usual state and the stoic expression resumed. At least Aymeric seemed to be enjoying himself. He seemed to avoid eye contact with his partner across from him, perhaps to pretend he wasn’t being watched. Now feeling a bit embarrassed, Estinien glanced away, but averting his eyes did not stop him from hearing the soft moans and labored breaths seeping from Aymeric. When the Lord Commander chanced a glance back, the immediate details that caught his eye were a red face and tenting bulge from between his legs. Ah, sweet success.

               Estinien’s face jerked forward again when a sudden weight came upon his lap. Aymeric reached around him, finally untying the bonds. “If I tell you to remain sitting back, would I be able to trust you~?” A soft grunt was his only response. “…Trust exercise it is, then.” His hands were now free, but Estinien stayed put as he was requested. “Good! Though you _do_ look a touch warm, love.” Right, he got the hint. Estinien clumsily peeled off his shirt. Another giggle came from Aymeric when Estinien’s cock sprung from the shed trousers.

               Aymeric lounged back on his elbows, spreading arched legs before the Dragoon. “Alright. Do as you please.” Swift hands grabbed at Aymeric’s ankles, pulling him immediately to Estinien’s waist. The stiffened dick easily slid into the Lord Commander’s prepared entrance and the assault began.

               “…bet you think you’re so funny.” Estinien breathed between grit teeth that formed a beaming grin upon the man’s face. Laughter mixed in with Aymeric’s moans- laughter that only made Estinien’s movements more aggressive. Long legs wrapped around his toned back, and an arm curled around broad shoulders while a free hand gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him.

               All the buildup was sure to make the final event go by fairly quickly, but Aymeric thought it was worth it. He felt strong hands grip his hips which made the thrusts feel much more quick, more aggressive. Loud cries poured from him that no other had probably ever heard before, while Estinien kept his noise to heavy breaths. No matter, he still succeeded in flustering the man, and that was good enough for him.

               Without a word, Estinien clenched his teeth and buried himself as deep into Aymeric as he could go. The twitching of Estinien’s cock was enough to say he had cum.

               Now tired, the Dragoon rested his forehead on Aymeric’s collarbone, taking deep breaths. Aymeric brought a hand to the man’s head, kissing the top of it. Fingers loosely tangled the long, silver locks that flowed down its owner’s shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a sharp gasp followed. A hand was suddenly pumping him. “You haven’t finished…” Estinien mumbled.

               Aymeric relaxed himself, now holding Estinien loosely around his shoulders. It didn’t take long for him to reach his end. “…’stinien, I’m…” Suddenly the man was away from Aymeric’s grasp. He took the head of his cock into his mouth, swallowing every bit he released.

               Now it was Aymeric’s turn to get flustered. Once done, Estinien flopped back on top of him, the Lord Commander embracing him as he did before.

               “Funny… you’ve never done anything like that before.”

               ‘Hm.’ Aymeric could practically hear the playful smile behind that sigh. What a joy it was not only to have Estinien back, but to have him back so utterly… happy. This was the first time Aymeric ever held the man in his arms and had him feel so utterly relaxed- it made his heart soar. With smiles present on the faces of both parties, they drifted into a deep slumber.

 

 

               Calloused fingers grazed the raven hair of the soundly-sleeping Lord Commander. Estinien was the first to wake and prepare himself, though it was quite early in the morning. It was with a heavy heart that he had to leave like this, but he feared seeing Aymeric’s face when saying “goodbye” would only compel him to stay.

               Nidhogg is dead. He is free. There was so much that needed to be done, so much he needed to see, but first he’d need to visit the local florist.


End file.
